This invention relates to protective holders for hose tip assemblies and more particularly to a resilient protective holder for hose tip assemblies associated with hydraulic power systems.
Hydraulic power systems for farm equipment frequently use mating coupling members to interconnect hydraulic lines from tractors to farm implements for the transfer of power. The coupling members permit the connection of any of a variety of implements as each is needed for a particular purpose. Generally, the male coupling member is at the forward end of a hydraulic hose on or about the tongue section of the implement and includes a valve, usually a check valve, as part of the hose tip assembly.
When hose tip assemblies are not connected, they are exposed to a variety of conditions which may cause damage to the ball or sealing surfaces on the check valve or may contaminate the hydraulic fluid with dirt or other material. Frequently, the ends of the hoses when unconnected are not secured to the implement and may loosely extend downwardly towards the ground. During transportation of an implement, the hoses also may be left unconnected and be exposed to impact from striking various implement surfaces or the ground.
It is of particular importance to provide protection to the ball, sealing surfaces of the check valve and associated parts of the hose tip assembly since damage to these parts may prevent effective use of the hydraulic power system. Further damage to or movement of the ball may permit dirt or other material to contaminate the hydraulic fluid and interfere with the operation of the control valve and other parts.
In the past, simple plastic covers have been snapped over the ball for protection. However, leakage of small amounts of hydraulic fluid past the ball has resulted in the oil reaching the cover retaining surfaces and causing the cover to slip off the valve. Further, these covers have not in general provided a close fit with the sealing surfaces and have not prevented dirt and other materials from reaching those surfaces and causing erosion and other harmful effects.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is a protective holder or cover for hose tip assemblies utilized on hydraulic power systems for farm and other equipment. Another object of the invention is a protective holder which limits access of any leakage fluid from reaching those surfaces of the holder that retain the holder on the hose tip assembly. A further object of the invention is a protective holder which may be mounted on a supporting surface of an implement, tractor or the like. It is also an object of this invention to provide a protective holder with limited access to its interior by dirt or other material. These and other objects will become apparent from the following description.